


being brave

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [319]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: And since almost no one else makes content, Asking Out, Drabble, Fluff, It’s now legally my job, M/M, Post Series, Sorcos, This is one of my favorite ships, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Do you wanna get dinner with me in town some day? There’s a really cool restaurant I think you’d like, it’s newly opened and the chef is a super skilled sunfire elf who makes the best steaks and uses lava to fry stuff.”“You mean, like a date?”
Relationships: Marcos/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [319]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	being brave

Okay Soren, take a deep breath, close your eyes, think positive, and just do it, don’t chicken out. You won’t know the answer unless you ask him.

Soren yelped as millions of different thoughts ran around his head, just making him even more nervous than before, going haywire as his heart beat faster and faster while his face was a flushed red color. So many thoughts, so many tips, all talking over each other, but only one thing he wanted to do.

And one Marcos, beside him.

A clueless Marcos who had no idea what Soren was thinking at this very moment as they had a casual conversation like always.

“No way Marcos, I’ll beat you sword fighting any day of the week. Youngest crownsguard ever you know.” he said, continuing the conversation like previously before, to not throw Marcos off. He couldn’t show him how nervous he actually was. He had to keep it cool while trying to figure out  _ how  _ to say what he wanted too.

“You’re only three months younger than me.” Marcos replied as he gave Soren a smug grin, “I’d say we’re evenly matched, I’m up for a duel anytime after our shifts. If you’re brave enough that’s it.”

“Brave enough? You know I was born ready, I’m like super brave.” he answered, as his mind just screamed at him. He gave himself a mental facepalm. He called himself brave so easily, yet he was too scared to actually ask him out. That was not the definition of brave. He could act like it, yes, but it felt so wrong to call himself that.

Okay, he had to tell him. He couldn’t keep lying or avoiding it, it was now or never.

So, before Marcos could answer, he once again spoke up.

“Anyway, I’ve wanted to ask you something.”

That sentence peaked the guard’s interest.

“Go on.”

“Do you wanna get dinner with me in town some day? There’s a really cool restaurant I think you’d like, it’s newly opened and the chef is a super skilled sunfire elf who makes the best steaks and uses lava to fry stuff.”

“You mean, like a date?”

“Yeah, but only if you want it to be. We can go as just friends too if you want to.”

“Then yes, I’d love to go on a date with you, dinner sounds great. I’m already looking forward to it.”

A smile grew on Soren’s face.

He did it!

He actually asked him out!

Now,  _ that  _ was being brave.


End file.
